The Diary of the Girl Who Waited
by wholockedfangirl
Summary: This is the story of what happens to Amy, Rory after their parting in "The Angels Take Manhattan". Will the Doctor get them back? Who will Amy choose? Read on to find out more. I hope you enjoy this story! Rated K for the emotions but may change in later chapters...we'll see!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE So can you imagine if the Doctor managed to get back to the Ponds? Amy racked with guilt about leaving the Doctor alone and Rory imagining his father at home watering their plants. Well this story is here to fill in the gaps!

RORY'S P.O.V

I looked across the hotel's room to Amy sitting at her desk, with her head in her hand while her body rocked along with her sobs. "Amy you have got to stop this!" I yelled at her.

"I can't! Not until he knows we are ok!" she screamed back at me her voice hoarse with the goodbyes she never got to give the Doctor.

"We can't keep this up you know? We can't just spend the rest of our lives here" I whispered more to myself than her. We had been sitting in this dank hotel room for the last three days wishing, waiting for him to come, but he never did. I felt Amy move further from me towards the Raggedy-man and his blue box and all I could was sit here helpless. I would rub her back when she became so sad she couldn't move and would hold back her hair after she'd cried so much she vomited. I would spoon feed her when she refused to eat, I was there for her when he wasn't.

He wasn't coming back.

And she knew that, but she refused to believe it.


	2. New York, New York

Author's Note I have to say thank you to my brilliant friend Emily for giving me the idea to write this story and I hope you all enjoy it as well

DOCTOR'S P.O.V

New York, all the sights and the smells I love it but whenever I come here whether it be present day or New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York there will always be an echo of something that was an ending and I hate endings. I squinted into the summer sun as I walked through Central Park, earning a few quizzical looks as I went along, stopping when I came to a hill. I half walked half shuffled to it before I slumped to the ground and felt the tears roll down my cheeks before I whispered the word "Amy".

I'm sure I earned a few looks but I didn't care, this was the last place I was truly happy. I looked towards the coffee stand where groups of people were going about their daily business, none of them realizing that's what destined my friend to die. I looked to my left and saw the arch way that Rory should have come through, and then I looked to the right and saw the bench that I read that fateful note when I realized that I was never going to get them back. The same note in which she told me to never travel alone. I directly disobeyed those orders when I walked away unaccompanied, I'm not sure why I did. Maybe it was so I could feel like she was still with me, scolding me for my disobedience. I can just imagine it in my head now, the sweet honey of her voice and her perfect face with lines of frustration creasing her face "Doctor! What did I tell you?" I felt a smile creep across my face like all the other times I thought of her, somehow it always cheered me up. I ran my fingers across the inside of my tweed jacket when I felt the lump in my inside pocket. I removed my glasses and quickly felt inside, to see if there was anything else in the pocket, when I heard a crumple. I removed the yellowed paper that I preserved as if it was gospel, and it was to me considering it was the only thing I had of Amelia's. I slipped the glasses on pushing them up my nose just like that fateful day. I could hear myself "No don't do that it makes your eyes look liney!". I read the page through again just like I had so many times while lying on my bed. I felt the tears flow down my face before falling from my face on to the already tear stained page, obscuring even more of her beautifully life destroying message.

Behind me I could hear a little boy whispering to his mother "Mummy, why is that man crying?"

"Because he's sad honey" She replied lovingly

"But he's old, old people don't cry" I let him finish his sentence before I turned around and replied simply

"I'm too old and too tired" I sighed before I stood up and walked back towards the entry of the park swinging on the lamp posts as I went along. I wiped the tears from my face before I left the park and swung around another corner and nearly ran into the TARDIS. I pulled the doors open quietly screaming to myself and as I heard the door click behind me I let the leave my body. I screamed and screamed for longer than I could actually keep track of, it was at least until I could feel my voice getting hoarse. I cried for even longer after that, willing for all the sadness to leave my body. I finally looked up from the heap on the floor that I had become in those few hours of desolation and said to my self.

"Here I come Miss Pond"


End file.
